The present invention is related to a body cosmetic composition and its producing method, and particularly, to a body cosmetic composition for enhancing skin elasticity of body and losing weight.
As civilization progresses, people ingest more meats than vegetables because of living conditions being abundant, and are apt to be lacking in exercise owing to convenient traffic, so increasing the number of obese people. But obesity is a major cause of various diseases. Particularly, flesh of belly and waist is an index of health and is taken seriously in beauty. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a body cosmetic composition that enhances skin elasticity and help losing weight.
The present invention is directed to a body cosmetic composition and its producing method that satisfies the above needs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a body cosmetic composition includes marine plant""s extract including various ingredients, sodium chloride solution purified from sea water, loess""s extract including various inorganic ingredients, shell""s extract and additives, in more particular, to provide the body cosmetic composition comprising 20-40 parts by weight of marine plant""s extract, 10-30 parts by weight of loess""s extract, and 5-10 parts by weight of shell""s extract per 100 weight part of sodium chloride solution.
Preferably, the marine plants are selected from brown seaweed, sea tangle and/or combination thereof, and the marine plant""s extract includes calcium, potassium, iodine, selenium, alginic acids and various organic ingredients. The loess is preferably selected from Kaolinite, Montmorlillonite and/or combinations thereof and the loess""s extract includes silica, aluminum, magnesium, and various minerals. Also, preferably the shells are selected from oyster, clam, mussel, bivalve and/or combination thereof, and the shell""s extract includes various ingredients such as CaCO3, K2O, P2O5, N, Mg, Mn, Fe, Zn, B and so on.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a body cosmetic composition as shown in FIG. 3. The method for producing the body cosmetic composition comprises the steps of: purifying sodium chloride solution from sea water; extracting marine plant""s extract from marine plants by means of executing a series of treatment steps; extracting loess""s extract from loess by means of executing a series of treatment steps; extracting shell""s extract, and mixing the sodium chloride solution, the marine plant""s extract, the loess""s extract and the shell""s extract with additives uniformly.
The step of purifying sodium chloride solution from seawater comprises preferably steps of drawing the sea water in a tank on the ground; fitting the concentration thereof to be 2.0-2.2 weight % by measuring concentration with use of a salinity concentration measurer; purifying sodium chloride solution by eliminating impurities in the sea water, with a purifier as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
Preferably, the step of extracting marine plant""s extract comprises steps of deodorizing the marine plant""s odor; breaking down tissues of the marine plant by means of freeze thaw cycles repeatedly; pulverizing a mixture which the broken tissues are added to the sodium chloride solution with use of a pulverizer; filtrating the pulverized mixture; and treating the filtrated mixture with organic acid to adjust pH which is suitable for applying to the skin, in particular, the freeze thaw cycle are carried out 1-5 times repeatedly which consists of freezing the marine plants in a freezer at a temperature from xe2x88x927xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. for 48 hours and thawing the frozen marine plants in a thawing device at a temperature from 1xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. for 6 hours.
The step of extracting loess""s extract, preferably, comprises steps of separating minute loess by means of pulverizing loess and screening the pulverized loess; extracting a viscous materials including silica, Al, Mg, and various minerals by means of taking the sunk portion of the loess solution which is kept in the dark place for 1 hour after dissolving the minute loess in the purified water, and then agitating the mixture, and then filtrating the mixture; mixing the viscous materials with the sodium chloride solution to form a viscous material solution; filtrating after agitating the viscous material solution for 3-4 hours; adding NaOH to the filtrated solution by pH7.0; and purifying the solution added NaOH when sudden agglutination is observed to form the loess""s extract.
Also, the step of extracting shell""s extract, preferably, comprises steps of pulverizing shells: mixing the pulverized shells and water at the ratio of 1:1; heating the mixture for 30 minutes; and filtrating the heated mixture to extract the shell""s extract.